Foresight
by Dahlia J Black
Summary: Alice has an "orgasmic" vision and decides to make it a reality, with Jasper's consent. Written for Ninapolitan's Friday Free for All Series. AU/Eclipse. M for SMUT. AlicexJasper with a surprising twist. You have been warned.


**A/N: **This story was written for **Ninapolitan's Friday Free for All **series on Twilighted. Not too long ago, I was telling people that I would chew my own arm off if I could write a piece for the Friday Free For All. So, thank you Nina for letting me contribute while still letting me keep all of my extremities. You are kind and wonderful beyond compare.

Thank you to my unparalleled beta, Hopeful Wager, and to my preview squad for all-round awesomery.

This is set in the middle of Eclipse, but I have taken some minor *ahem* liberties with timeline and canon.

**Warning:** The Friday Free for All's title says it all. This is pretty out there, so don't say I didn't warn you ;)

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns the universe. I'm not her.

* * *

**Foresight**

**

* * *

**

The first time it happened, it caught me by surprise. I wasn't all that fond of being on the receiving end of surprises, since it probably meant I was experiencing a glitch in my visions. This kind of surprise, though… It left me panting on the floor of my closet and begging for more. If it were at all possible, it would've left me bright red and covered in sweat. Being a vampire, though, it left me more confused than anything else.

Thank goodness Rosalie and Emmett were tinkering around in the garage and the others had left to go hunting a few hours before. It would've been kind of difficult to explain the spontaneous moaning, screaming and writhing around on the floor since Jasper wasn't with me.

I just lay there, trying to make sense of it all. One moment I was going through a rack of my clothes, attempting to distract myself from the situation with Victoria by deciding what to throw out to make space for the new summer collections, and the next I was hit out of nowhere by the most intensely explosive orgasm I'd ever experienced. And coming from a girl who had a husband with a "gift" for intensifying lust-filled moments, that was saying a lot.

I let my mind drift back over the vision, though somewhat blurry and hard to decipher it was. The feeling, though… That was pretty unmistakable. I swiftly jumped up from the floor, shaking my head to clear the haze that still remained.

"Where did that come from?" I mumbled. "_Come_," I giggled to myself.

I drifted over to the chest of drawers containing my underwear. The vision had left me in need of a clean pair of panties- mine were soaked through. I knew from years of experience that Emmett would never let me hear the end of it if he could tell that I'd been thoroughly ravished a few moments earlier.

I selected a pair of white boy shorts with turquoise lace edging and had just started removing the guilty pair from under my loose fitting pale yellow sundress, when I heard the rustling of curtains. A split second later, before I even had the chance to turn around, I felt a soft, cold breath on my neck and familiar arms around my waist.

"Jazz," I purred playfully, "you're back so soon." I tried to turn around, but his hands held me firmly in place.

"We were just across the river when I felt this overwhelming wave of lust hit me," Jasper breathed in my ear, a quizzical tone in his voice. "What's going on, Ally? You know you never have to take matters into your own hands. That's why I'm here."

He nibbled at my ear, his body bent over me. A warm glow began to spread over me as his hands traveled up from my waist and found my breasts. He gave them a gentle squeeze, before pulling me roughly against him, pushing his already hard length into my back.

You had to love the vampire libido.

I became distinctly aware of the fact that my soaked panties were still around my ankles. I felt the moisture return between my legs, and pushed back into Jasper, covering his hands with mine and squeezing harder.

"I actually wasn't 'taking matters into my own hands,' Jazz. I had an… um… _interesting_ vision," I replied in a suggestive tone, tilting my head back to give him better access to my neck. He started covering me in wet kisses from my jaw down to my collarbone, grazing his teeth over my skin teasingly every so often.

"Care to tell me more?" Jasper asked as he removed his hands from under mine and pulled the thin straps of my dress down past my shoulders, exposing my supple breasts. My nipples responded to the rush of air immediately. A soft moan escaped my mouth as his hands returned to my breasts, pinching my right nipple between his thumb and forefinger and grabbing the left greedily with his free hand. His hand started kneading my breast as he bit down softly on my neck. He grunted as a fresh wave of my arousal washed over him.

"It was a bit fuzzy, but it did leave me in need of a change of panties," I said seductively.

His right hand left my breast and traveled down the front of my dress in an excruciatingly slow and teasing way. I could feel his lips curl into a smile against my skin as he reached under my dress and let his fingertips brush over my bare hipbone. His breathing accelerated with mine as he let his fingertips drift over my bellybutton and back down, frustratingly avoiding the area I was yearning for him to go. He dragged his finger down into the fold of my thigh and back up to my hipbone a few times.

I was sure he could feel my anticipation building by the second, but he did nothing to calm it. He loved to make me squirm.

I reached my arms back and laced my fingers around his neck, turning my head to meet his lips. He planted a soft kiss on my mouth, a mischievous smile still plastered over his face, and tried to pull back.

"Uh uh." I smiled and pulled him closer, summoning all of my vampire strength to keep him from pulling away. "You aren't going to get away that easily," I said, rolling up on my tip toes. I raised my lips to meet his, and let him pull back slightly, catching his lower lip with my teeth as I did so. He hissed as I sucked on it, all the while looking at him with a devilish glint in my eyes.

In an instant the teasing turned to pawing. He dug his fingers into my dripping wetness and grabbed my breast simultaneously, lifting me effortlessly as he did so. My feet dangled inches from the floor, as he still held me firmly from behind. I braced my feet against the top of the tall chest, my back against his immovable granite chest, letting my knees fall open to grant him better access.

I moaned as he dragged his middle finger through my moisture, bringing it up to his mouth for a taste. "Heaven," he groaned as he sucked on his finger.

He returned to the moisture, plunging the same finger into my aching heat. Adding a second finger, he thrust into me with increasing vigor, thumbing my clit at the same time. My hands were still laced behind his neck, supporting my weight while I thrust my hips up to match his pace, the drawers knocking against the wall as I did so. Photo frames and jewelry boxes started rattling, some spilling to the floor as our pace intensified. I let out a load moan as he curled his fingers inward toward my sweet spot. I let out a louder moan as my hips jerked up beneath his grasp.

"Oh, Jazz, yes, that's it," I groaned as I felt a powerful wave of lust pulse through me. Jasper was projecting both my and his lust back onto me and I felt myself near the boiling point. I braced my legs harder against the chest and heard a cracking sound as it started to crumble beneath my feet. Jasper didn't miss a beat as he continued to curl his fingers into me and thumbed my clit with renewed purpose. "Ugh, oh, Jazz, yes yes yes yes!" I screamed as I thrust down into him. I felt the orgasm explode to the surface and I let out an animalistic scream, digging my nails into Jasper's neck. I felt his knees buckle with pleasure at the sounds of my release and we collapsed to the floor together.

I lay there on top of him, my breasts exposed, dress hiked up to my stomach, Jasper's fingers still in me, pulsing with release. I unlaced my fingers from the back of his neck and gently scratched along the side of his face, down his neck and shoulders, eventually placing the tips of my fingers into the waistband of his jeans. His muscles rippled beneath my fingertips as he breathed heavily. He was still hard against my back, his erection throbbing through his restrictive jeans.

Every part of me was still sensitive from my climax, which Jasper knew, of course. He arched his fingers one last time, causing me to gasp slightly. He pulled his fingers out of me, lightly flicking my clit as he did so. I hissed in response. He chuckled at my reactions, bringing his fingers to his mouth and licking off the last traces of moisture. He let out a contented sigh. I turned around, straddling him, my breasts brushing against the thin material of his t-shirt. His smile was mischievous but his eyes were darkening with the pent up desire he was dying to release.

I pressed my hips down hard, feeling his cock twitch through his jeans.

"It hardly seems fair that I should get to have all the fun, now does it?" I pouted at him playfully. His teeth flashed as his mischievous smile turned into a determined growl, and all I saw was yellow fabric flying around me as he tackled me to the floor.

The eighteen hours that followed must have looked like a comical sex-montage from some B-grade romantic comedy. Jasper and I ravished each other from every angle, position and orifice. I didn't relent for a minute, barely giving him time to reload between orgasms before going at it again.

Vampire sex with Jasper was amazing. Strength, speed, flexibility, imagination- we had no limitations. Except maybe the furniture, which constantly seemed to be in the line of fire, to Esme's utter dismay. She had given up on us ages ago and had stopped decorating our room with priceless antiques. We were stuck with Ikea now.

Jasper lay panting next to me after a particularly vigorous session that had halved the posts on our four-poster bed. I was mentally exhausted by our sex-a-thon, but I still wasn't satisfied, despite the countless orgasms I had experienced. I was trying desperately to recreate the earth-shattering climax from my vision, but to no avail. I had been convinced that it was only a matter of time before my vision would come true and I would be able to experience that pinnacle of pleasure again. Although Jasper was an enthusiastic and skilled lover, I could tell I was wearing him out. And I was sure my mounting frustration had something to do with it. It grew with every anti-climactic climax.

But I wasn't ready to give up just yet.

I closed my eyes and tried to focus very hard on every detail I remembered of the vision, willing it to return somehow. It was still just a blur of shapes and colors. I thought of the sudden wave of lust that had buckled my knees beneath me and sent me screaming to the floor in a matter of seconds. I felt the tingling return between my legs, the moisture already seeping to my thighs.

"Jazz?" I whispered, drawing a line down his chest with my fingers.

Jasper eyed me warily. "Ally?" he replied, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

He took a deep breath, apparently inhaling my arousal. I kept tracing lines across his chest and stomach, letting my fingers follow down his happy trail. "You don't think I'm done with you yet, do you?" I asked, my lips forming a devilish grin.

He groaned in exasperation but I persisted, gently tugging at the soft blond hair of his stomach. I kissed his shoulder and collarbone seductively as I let my fingers explore further across his hipbone, teasing him with my proximity.

Eager for another round, I climbed in between his legs and trailed a line of wet kisses over his perfectly pale marble chest, down to his stomach, paying each individual indentation special attention. I felt his cock beginning to stir beneath me again and I smiled in satisfaction. I licked the grooves of his groin seductively, raising my eyes to meet his with determination and challenge.

I let my lips graze over his already rock hard cock and paused to hover over the tip. I kept my eyes locked on his and licked my lips seductively. He groaned as his cock twitched beneath me. I raised an eyebrow at him, another mischievous smile playing on my lips. I parted my lips and gently pushed my mouth over his tip. I wrapped my mouth around him tightly and slowly sucked him in as far as I could. I then pulled my head back at the same deliberately slow pace, warming him up for what I had planned for this round. When I reached the tip again, I swirled my tongue around, causing his hips to buck up slightly.

Slowly, I dipped my mouth back onto his cock, letting it hit the back of my throat. He groaned with pleasure and brought his hands to my hair in an attempt to gently guide my pace. "Uh uh," I mumbled, my mouth still filled with him, resisting the pressure of his hands. I continued my deliberately slow pace, grazing my teeth against his length ever so slightly. His frustrated moans filled the air as his hands gripped harder at my hair. When his cock hit the back of my throat again, I paused for a moment, then swallowed, contracting my throat muscles around him.

In a split second he had pulled me off of him, flipped me onto my back and pinned my hands above my head. "Fuck, Alice! What are you trying to do to me?" Jasper growled, his eyes completely black with lust and frustration.

"What do you think I'm trying to do to you?" I purred back innocently, peering at him from beneath my lashes.

"I think," he growled into my ear, "you're trying to get me to fuck you."

His breath was cool on my neck and his choice of words caused arousal to drip from me freely. His grip on my hands was unyielding and he emphasized his words by pressing his persistent erection against my thigh.

I looked him pointedly in the eye and pressed my hips up to meet him. "Well, then," I responded in a husky whisper, "maybe you should fuck me."

With that, he plunged his tongue in my mouth at the same moment he pushed into me, groaning loudly. I closed my eyes, trying to get lost in the sensation of his thrusts, but I could tell it wasn't getting me where I wanted it to go.

I was completely desperate for another megagasm, as I had affectionately dubbed it since the fated closet-incident. My mind drifted back to the vision: the intensity, the sudden ferocity, the thrill of the unexpected.

Then I had a brilliant brainwave.

I summoned all my strength and launched Jasper and myself from the bed. I landed on top of him on the carpet with a thud. He was still hard inside me.

"What the…" he muttered, a frown darkening his features. I silenced him with a firm kiss on the mouth, pinning his shoulders to the floor.

The carpet felt familiar beneath my legs, which were straddled on either side of Jasper. I threw my head back and closed my eyes, my hands resting on the carpet behind me. I started to rock my hips back and forth, grinding myself down onto him.

I concentrated on the feeling of the soft, plush carpet beneath my skin, the same carpet on which I had writhed after the vision. I smelled the different fabrics in my closet, focusing on the rack I had been sorting through. I tried to recall the visual, blurry as it may be.

_Warm hands._

I gasped slightly. I was sure that hadn't been a part of my original vision. Jasper's cool touch on my thighs made it perfectly obvious that he wasn't the one featuring in this vision, but while it definitely worried me, I was greedy for more. I refocused on the same elements of the room as before and swiveled my hips, enjoying the tingling that was starting to build in the pit of my stomach.

_Tickling._

I giggled abruptly, but luckily Jasper seemed too far gone to notice as I started to deepen my grinding on top of him. I took him in as fully as I could, increasing my pace, desperate for more.

_Brown eyes._

I thrust down harder, willing my vision to become more comprehensive. I could feel myself being pushed past the point of normal climax as I arched my back, slamming myself down aggressively.

_Dark hair._

I was vaguely aware of a grunting sound, unsure of whether it was coming from inside the room or inside my vision, but I was sure that I was getting close to the edge, my eyes rolling back in pleasure.

The next moment it exploded in my mind, a kaleidoscope of colors and overwhelming sensations and smells.

My inner muscles clamped down and I felt a shaking beneath me, followed by the cool feel of release inside me.

I was panting unnecessarily, trying to process all that was swirling around in my mind.

_The smells._

The venom pooled in my mouth as it oozed into my consciousness: it was leathery and delicious, a mouthwatering mixture of the seats in my Porsche and a brand new pair of Jimmy Choo's.

I drew a sharp breath as familiarity set in. All the disjointed puzzle pieces fell neatly into place, shocking me out of my lust-induced haze. I flew up abruptly, pulling myself from Jasper and settling on the edge of our bed with my suddenly painful head in my hands.

Jasper was next to me in a split second, wrapping his arm around me in concern. "Alice, honey, what's going on? You've been acting strange since yesterday. And… well, whatever the hell _that_ was has never happened before."

Guilt and panic seeped through me as I abruptly realized what was going to happen- what _had_ to happen. My visions tended to change and were never entirely certain, but sometimes when they solidified, there was no getting around them. And this particular one, well, I kind of didn't _want _to get around it.

I knew I had to tell Jasper, and I also knew that he would understand, but it didn't make it any easier to say. This was an interesting twist, if there'd ever been one.

"Jazz," I whispered, "you know how we promised always be open with each other?"

"Of course," he replied.

"And how we agreed to give each other freedom to explore our fantasies?"

He chuckled softly. "Peter and Charlotte can attest to that."

"Exactly," I continued, "which is why I'm asking for a free pass. Once off. No questions asked. Could you do that for me?"

He placed a soft kiss on my temple and pulled me tighter to his side. "Can I ask just one question?"

I glanced up questioningly into his affectionate amber eyes, silently allowing him to ask, but not promising to answer.

"Does it have anything to do with the vision you had back there?" he asked.

"How did you…?"

He quirked an eyebrow at me. "We haven't been together since yesterday."

I swallowed and nodded nervously.

"Go," he smiled, "have another one of those with my blessing. I felt it too, it really was incredible." He sighed, his eyes slightly glazed over. "It's a stressful time for all of us, I think you deserve a treat."

I let out a relieved giggle, thankful for an understanding husband.

I got to scheming immediately after getting cleaned up.

I would have to keep the whole family occupied while not drawing too much attention to my own absence. Edward would have to be kept busy and distracted with Bella. Even though Jasper was cool with the situation, I wasn't so sure Edward would feel the same. I would have to concentrate on keeping my thoughts protected around him as well, which I realized wouldn't be too challenging. The week ahead would be filled with arrangements for the big graduation party I was planning for Bella.

As my plan started to take shape, images of the future flashed through my mind and I felt a self-satisfied smile forming as I realized how easy it would be to get what I wanted.

I convinced the whole family to go hunting after the party, because it would give the house a chance to air out, and everyone would need to be fed after being exposed to so many humans in the house.

I had slightly different plans for Edward and Bella. I convinced Edward that he needed some quality time alone with Bella, especially considering that the beautiful bed he had bought for his room had been going to total waste. I even offered to be the alibi and tell Charlie that Bella would be spending the evening with me. I decided to only do it after the party, as a surprise for Bella. The more "spontaneous" things were, the less room was left for sudden changes.

I managed to keep Edward out of my perverted mind for the next few days by constantly running over my to-do list for the graduation party, which turned out to be the bash of the season, even if it was gate crashed by a bunch of 6-foot-way-too-tall werewolves and their abrupt suggestions.

Working together with the wolves was a surprising and irritating twist that threatened to ruin my plans, especially if they decided to have any more impromptu strategy meetings. It turned out to be a blessing in disguise, though, because everyone seemed to be more focused on the impending war than any strange behavior from me. I wanted to feel guilty about not being more concerned about the situation, but my immediate future was too exciting to ignore.

The next day, I went to Bella's place to convince Charlie to have Bella stay over with "me" for the evening, spinning a story about being left alone for the weekend while the others left for an end-of-the-school-year hiking trip. At first, Charlie suggested that I should stay with them, but I managed to steer the conversation in the right direction and arranged to have Bella come over to our place the next evening, once the rest of the family had left.

The others were all set to go hunting the next evening and I promised to join them once I had finished picking Bella up and helping Edward set things up for their alone time. It was difficult for me to contain my excitement as things started to fall into place, and Jasper could sense it. He smiled warmly and kissed me affectionately before he left, clearly realizing that I would not be joining their hunting trip any time soon. He whispered, "Have fun," before disappearing into the woods with the others.

I picked Bella up from her house and drove her back to ours, delivering her into Edward's eager arms. They were totally consumed by each other in the face of the danger ahead and I felt very pleased that I could help their relationship in the process of making my own vision a reality.

First on the agenda would be hunting on my own. It was a necessary precaution, since I had never been with a human before. Nothing in my vision indicated that I would hurt him, but I had to be careful nonetheless. I ventured into the woods, impatiently satiating my thirst with the first deer I found, and went to the darkened house afterwards.

I felt like a total stalker, lurking in the darkness outside the house until I was sure he was asleep. I don't know how Edward managed to creep around Bella's house and room for so long without weirding himself out. I guess he had a natural aptitude for it. I, on the other hand, did not.

Finally, the right moment arrived just before midnight. I vaulted into the open second story window and landed inside with not so much as a thud. I could already feel the air buzzing with my own anticipation. I was sure my heart would be hammering in my chest if it could.

He was sleeping surprisingly peacefully, his breathing smooth and rhythmical. I inhaled deeply, making sure that the deer had been enough to still my thirst before moving any closer. The leathery smell invaded my senses, but luckily it wasn't at all appetizing, even though it was delicious, and I felt confident enough to finally look at him.

The faint moonlight cast a gentle glow on his face and I couldn't help but smile. I guess I always had a bit of a soft spot for him, but him being human, among other things, had caused him to be immediately placed in the "off-limits-zone" in my mind. There was no denying it anymore, though. The tingling in my girl parts was making sure of that.

Already knowing how most of this would play out, I slipped my shirt over my head and let my jeans fall to my feet, leaving me in only a pair of lacy black panties, which I was sure he'd like. I rushed over to the bed and gently pulled the singular sheet from him, revealing his half-naked body to me. My eyes drifted over his surprisingly muscular torso appreciatively- he only wore a pair of boxer shorts.

I climbed lightly onto the bed, moisture already seeping to my thighs in anticipation, and straddled his hips, his heat radiating through me. I placed a gentle kiss in his warm neck which caused him to start to stir from his sleep.

His eyes fluttered open and his body went rigid with shock. "What the hell?"

"Shhhhh." I stroked his cheek tenderly, attempting to soothe him. "It's just me."

"Alice?" he choked out, "what are you doing here?" His eyes traveled down my exposed body. "God, where are your clothes?"

"I won't be needing them for what I have planned," I murmured in his ear, my bare breasts pressing up against his chest. Despite his shocked and reluctant expression, I felt him grow hard beneath me. I gently grazed his earlobe with my teeth and whispered, "I know you want this as much as I do." I pressed myself firmly down onto him, punctuating my words with my actions.

He squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lower lip, clearly fighting an inward battle with himself. "I… of course I do, but…"

"But what?" I demanded playfully. I sat up, on top of him and took his hand in mine, placing it over my hardened nipple. His hand trembled against my skin and his cock twitched beneath me. "One night," I said, locking my eyes firmly on his, "that stays between you and me. No repercussions, no explanations. Just hot," I squeezed his hand against my breast, "mind blowing," I rolled my hips over his hardened cock, "sex." I plunged my tongue into his mouth, silencing any further protests he may have had.

He let out a frustrated groan and flipped me onto my back, ripping the thin lace panties from my body. I pulled his boxers down eagerly, giggling in delight when his cock sprang free. He positioned himself at my entrance, his breathing labored, his eyes blazing with want. I dug my heels into his ass, urging him into me. His tip grazed against me and we both hissed simultaneously. I grabbed the sheets beneath me, knowing I would bruise him if I were to touch him in my frustrated state, and pushed my hips up towards him.

"Fuck," he moaned as he sank into me. His eyes rolled back in his head and fluttered closed. His warmth inside me was one of the most intensely pleasurable sensations I had experienced in my entire existence. I wrapped my legs around him, begging him to move inside me. After a moment's pause, he pulled back slightly and thrust back in, slightly harder than the first time.

"Yes," I whimpered, "harder."

He intensified his pace and I raised my hips to meet each of his thrusts. His blazing fingers traveled down my stomach and reached between us to rub my clit. I jerked violently against him. The sensation was almost too much to handle.

I felt him hesitate for a moment and when I opened my eyes I found him staring worryingly down at me.

"Keep going," I breathed, "it's good."

He let out a relieved breath, followed by a sheepish grin, and started to slam into me again, his fingers expertly gliding over my moistened clit. The incredible pressure started to build in my stomach again and I started to moan loudly, knowing that the climax I had waited all week for was approaching.

As I tilted my hips further to meet him and his almost-scorching cock started to graze against my sweet spot. He started to grunt as I started to clamp down around him, arching my back beneath him as the orgasm overtook me, even stronger than in my visions. We screamed each other's names in the throes of our ecstasy and collapsed back onto the bed in a tangled mess of limbs. Our chests were heaving from exertion, still moaning slightly from the aftereffects of what we had just shared.

We lay there recovering for a few moments, before he pushed my legs apart and buried his face into my wetness, already starting on what would be the second, but not last, megagasm of the evening.

"Charlie!" I squealed in delight, "that tickles!"

I guess it's true what they say. It really is all about the 'stache.

**

* * *

A/N: **Seriously, I warned you, didn't I? But I bet you secretly kinda loved it… *evil laugh*


End file.
